Masquerade at Las Noches
by randomfan17
Summary: The costume party that Aizen starts ends up crazy for Orihime and Ulquiorra.


Masquerade at Las Noches

**Another fic for Blazeblue-domo, the pictures she sent to me entirely inspired this. Don't own the pictures or the characters involved, I just love making them dance. Again, this if fan-fiction people, if I was trying to be cannon I wouldn't be writing at all.**

Orihime was bored during the Espada meetings that Aizen ordered her to attend. All he did was yammer on and on about how they were more powerful than Soul Society and they'd win the war, blah, blah, blah. The only thing that kept her entertained was day dreaming while making sure that she looked like she was paying attention.

She must have failed a few times because if she looked like she was drifting off too much Ulquiorra would pinch her hip and it hurt. The first time he did she squeaked and had to come up with a hasty excuse as to her reaction that didn't include being a bored daydreamer at an important meeting.

Orihime was in the middle of imagining working at a pastry shop with all the chocolate covered doughnuts with sprinkles as she could eat in a day when she heard something that interested her.

"We're going to host a Halloween party for everyone's amusement in three days. I trust all of you will come up with an original costume. Anyone needing help will direct their questions to Orihime," Aizen said before disappearing on her as she gaped after him.

"What is this Halloween he spoke of woman?" Ulquiorra asked turning towards her. She had slumped in her seat and started pouting before sighing and sitting up straight.

"It's a celebration in October where you dress up as anything you want and go house to house asking for treats or tricks," she said looking around at all of them. "You know if all of you went out on Halloween and didn't kill anyone you could already look like you were wearing costumes."

"Aizen-sama told us to come up with an original costume however, so we can't show up dressed like this," Halibel remarked.

"Okay, than all you have to do is dress up as anything you want," Orihime said smiling. "I know what I want to be."

"Another alien you mumble about in your dreams?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, but that would be perfect for Nnoitora, all you have to do is paint him green, get a space suit costume and voila!"

"What else is there for us to dress up as?" Szayel asked interestedly.

"Anything you can imagine, it's limitless," Orihime said starting not to resent Aizen for leaving her this job. That would change within a matter of hours though.

While she was working on collecting her own costume other's kept coming in and asking for advice or an idea for a costume that they could use. She swore that someone came in while she was surrounded and plucked a hair from her head and disappeared before she could tell who it had been. By the end of the day she had pushed her chair in front of her door and yelled through it that she needed sleep, and proceeded to work on her own costume in peace. Ulquiorra blew a small cero through her wall in the morning to find her passed out on her couch with a sewing needle in her hand and a half-finished costume in the other. He pushed her couch back to its original spot but let her sleep and directed other's away from her room to let her sleep a while longer.

That day seemed shorter since not as may came to her for advice but did seem to want approval for their choices. She was amazed at what some of them had come up with and wished she'd had a camera. There were fairies, trolls, a convincing hobbit or dwarf, politicians in history, cab drivers, teachers, vampires (Gin really should have picked something else, it just made him creepier) and a variety of other costumes that astounded her. The only person that didn't come to her was Ulquiorra. When she asked him what he was going to be he told her to go on with making her costume and stop being nosy in his business (not in those words but you get what he means).

The last day was surprisingly quiet and she slipped on her costume without anyone seeing and made sure it was completely finished before hopping up and down in delight. All she needed was the two items she had asked Ulquiorra to retrieve from her house and then she'd be finished. He arrived three hours before with her stuff but ordered her to eat before getting dressed. She hurried before shooing him out to get ready himself and so she could have her room to herself. She took a shower, painted her nails, and curled her hair in preparation before putting on her costume.

The pastry waitress costume she made was basically a pink vest, a yellow and pink bow tie with a white shirt with puffed sleeves with yellow ribbons on the cuffs and a cute Lolita skirt that went down to her knees and exactly to the top of her school socks and Mary Jane's that made her costume look perfect. Pinning the pink candy stripers hat that she managed to make to her head she smiled as she looked at her reflection.

Because she had told Ulquiorra to leave without her earlier she skipped towards the throne room by herself. She knew the way and passed people walking slower towards their destination but greeting her on their way there. When she arrived she was almost confused. The throne room was completely transformed to a haunted forest with live bats flying around on the edges and the dance floor smothered in fog with Thriller playing in the background. Gin snuck up on her and scared the hell out of her in his costume; he'd gone with classic Dracula type except for the t-shirt underneath his cape 'Real Men don't sparkle'.

"I thought Loli and Menoly were Twilight fans, they're going to tear that shirt off of you," Orihime said after her heart calmed down.

"Let them try, it will not work!" he said trying to imitate a Romanian accent.

"Well, then don't go visit Rangiku either, she absolutely loves Edward," Orihime said watching him disappear faster than Twilight vampires could do it. She smiled as she felt his reiatsu disappear from her senses. The crowd behind her was getting thicker and pushing her forward into the room so she went with the flow till it took her to the refreshment stand. Her eyes lit up, they had chocolate crème pie, chocolate pie, chocolate chip cookies the size of her head, lady fingers, lemon cookies, and other treats galore to her delight. Circling around the table she reached for a cookie before someone came up and asked for it, figuring that there was plenty to go around she handed it over but than other people came up and started asking for stuff and soon she wasn't in a costume, she was in a uniform. Once the crowd calmed a bit and had a few cups of the punch Stark had spiked they were hitting the dance floor and leaving her alone with the rest of the sweets. Just as she picked up a slice of giant cookie she felt a presence next to her look at her ominously.

"No eating during working hours," Ulquiorra said next to her in a matching pastry waiter outfit, except blue where hers was pink with white pants that were more form fitting than his Espada hakama.

"I'm not working, and this is my first cookie," she said taking a huge bit and was surprised to see him almost smile. She gasped, "You were teasing me!"

"I am capable of humor woman," he said picking up a lemon cookie dusted with powdered sugar and took a bit himself.

"So…why are you dressed like a pastry waiter?" she asked.

"I could think of no other costume so decided to do the male counterpart of your own outfit in more suitable colors since I am supposed to accompany you here as well as normally."

"Oh, well, it looks really good on you," she said smiling, though she thought his missing skull helmet was a little disturbing (How did he take it off?).

"Hn," he mumbled with cookie still in his mouth.

Aizen did the hustle over to the table and asked for Orihime to dance. She inspected his outfit, he had on tight jeans, a black skin tight t-shirt, a black jacket, with his hair combed back into a slick hairdo that reminded her of something.

"What are you?" she asked feeling the answer was on the tip of her tongue but she still couldn't grasp it.

"Danny Zuko from Grease, want to dance?" he asked again. Her eyes lit up before she ran around the table and took his hand and dragged him out the dance floor. A fifties song came on demanding for the twist and Orihime grabbed both of Aizen's' hands and started twisting like there was no tomorrow. She twisted up and down, spun, dipped, and smiled as the song played out while Ulquiorra watched from the sidelines. Grimmjow sidled up to his side and watched her with barely hidden pleasure; her skirt hid everything but teases when it flipped up to show the layers underneath.

"She's hot man, why don't you ask her to dance too?" Grimmjow asked swinging the baseball bat that he was holding in his hand as a prop (he came dressed as a baseball player, wouldn't say which though).

"I'm not drunk," Ulquiorra stated and Grimmjow smiled mischievously.

"Well problem solved," he said pulling out a flask and handing it over. "But be careful, that's 199 proof human moonshine I bought in Tennessee about ten years ago, should be fire breathing strong by now."

"I doubt human alcohol can affect me," Ulquiorra said before taking a long swig despite Grimmjow's warning. Grimmjow looked shocked but took back his flask to find it almost empty and Ulquiorra heading toward the dance floor before he could stop him.

"I feel so sorry for that girl now," Grimmjow said slipping the flask back into his pocket and disappearing into the crowd, he wanted nothing to do with this in the morning.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was approaching Orihime and Aizen as they were starting loose kind of Tango. When h asked to cut in Aizen evaluated him for a second before smiling and handing her over without a word. Ulquiorra slipped his arm around her waist and wove his fingers with hers before continuing what Aizen had started. Orihime was surprised but happy Ulquiorra had asked to dance, she was seriously concerned that he would have no fun standing at the refreshment table. She didn't notice when his eyes got a little shinier, or he loosened up and talked more when she asked questions, and sang along to songs he recognized from being in close contact with her. Things got a little more aware however when a slow song came on and he didn't relinquish his hold on her but put both of his hands on her hips and drew her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed to the music, wondering what was going through his head when she found out. His hand snuck down and squeezed her behind. The pink in her vest was outclassed by the red on her face when she felt his hands come in contact with her bum.

"Ul-Ulquiorra…wh-at a-re you doing?" she whispered hoping that he had made a mistake but knowing he was probably in all fullness aware of what he was doing.

"Squeezing your ass woman," he said, and that's finally when she noticed the slur in his voice. She gaped at him for his use of curse word but got an even deeper red when he repeated his squeeze.

"Meet me in my room in five minutes," he bent down to whisper, "And keep the costume on."

He disappeared before she could ask what was wrong with him and left her in the middle of the dance floor looking like a fly trap waiting to happen with how wide her mouth had fallen open. Mila Rose was dancing behind her with Aizen by then and saw everything.

"Girl, did I just see what I thought I saw?" she asked wide eyed as Orihime was. Orihime only nodded as her blush turned into a fever and she had to leave the crowded throne room for air. Once she was outside she leaned her forehead against the wall and waited for her body to calm down and think. Ulquiorra had just danced with, molested in front of, and propositioned her in front nearly two hundred Arrancar that could hear what he was saying even though he whispered. She let out a little hysterical laugh at the improbability of the situation. Anal retentive, mean, cold Ulquiorra had just copped a feel and wanted more than that. He had to be drunk, and she couldn't leave him like that. It would be awkward enough that everyone knew but she could avoid them, she couldn't avoid him. Sighing she went back in and found Szayel dressed as an Oompa loompa and asked for some pain killers before exiting again to go look for Ulquiorra. She was halfway to her room when she remembered he has asked her to go to his, continuing past her own she turned right and ended up in his domain.

It was small, quiet, and neat, just like him but there was something different this time. A trail of M&M's led to his door and through a small crack in the door. She pushed it open hesitantly and had to smile when she saw Ulquiorra sitting on his own couch eating some brownies and sugar cookies obviously from the refreshment table. He looked up as she came in and actually smiled at her. She was so surprised she almost dropped the pain killers she was holding.

"I had forgotten if I showed you the way to my room, it's why I left that candy from the party on the floor from your door to mine. I hope you didn't eat any of them, I may have licked a few," he said looking worried about his lapse of memory.

"No I didn't eat any of them, though that dude dressed up as E.T. may," she said biting her tongue to keep from laughing at him.

"Why are you standing all the way over there? I've got that cookie you were so fond of over here," he said picking up a plate beside him with a little of everything on it for her. She lost her fear of him a little and took a seat on the side where her plate of sweets was. He handed it over to her silently and went back to his snacks quietly. She munched on a few of her cookies before looking at him. He was licking cream off of his fingers and somehow it mesmerized her, he never made a mess and she was sure if he had ever made a mess of his fingers he wouldn't be caught dead licking it off himself. He noticed her staring him and smirked, smirked!

"Ulquiorra, have you been drinking tonight?" she asked after she snapped out of her shock.

"Indeed woman, I had some of Grimmjow's 199 proof moonshine," he said and watched her eyes widen.

"Do you know how much alcohol that is?" she asked.

"99.5 percent," he answered immediately.

"That's nearly toxic!" she reaching forward to shove her fingers down his throat, maybe if he threw up he'd stop acting crazy. He caught her wrist in one hand and placed both their sweet plates on the ground before twisting them both around so she was laying down on the couch with him hovering above her. Somehow in all the movement she ended up with whipped cream on the hand that he was holding. He eyed it curiously before looking at her.

"Let me clean that off for you," he said softly before bringing her hand to his mouth. The instant his tongue came in contact with her skin her blush exploded again and she pushed him off as fast as she could shrieking, "No, oh no!" At the door she turned to find him looking at her with wide eyes that almost looked hurt.

"I brought you pain killers in case your head hurts tomorrow from drinking. I promise not to hold this against you tomorrow and I'll even forget about if you want," she said placing the painkillers on the table next to the door before looking at him again. "Make sure you drink lots of water."

Then she escaped; cowardly and embarrassed beyond thought she ran to her room almost tripping and slipping on M&M's. Once she was safe in her room she slammed her back against the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor holding her knees to her chest as she tried to get her breath back.

She took off her hat and ran a hand through her hair. Was she right running away? She thought about all the feels that Chizuru had given her over the years and that made her feel way dirtier than when Ulquiorra had squeezed her behind. He was just licking frosting off her hand, it didn't have to mean anything. Besides the growing heat in her stomach as he had done it for that one second before she started running away like he had cooties. She thought about how nice it had been to dance with him, it had felt wonderful because he could lead her without making her feel like she was being led. And the way he had looked at her after she ran away had made her feel guilty like she was hurting him. Standing up she brushed off her costume and opened her door. Walking back towards his room she took a deep breath before knocking on his door again. He called for her to enter and she almost went back out again. He was wearing nothing but his Espada hakama and the moonlight came in a lot stronger through his window than hers.

"I…I um came back to apologize if I hurt your feelings Ulquiorra," she said softly trying not to stare at him or his fantastic chest, 'no Orihime, no!' she thought shaking her head mentally.

"If you had what would you do to fix it woman?" he asked approaching her slowly.

"I'd, uh, I'd tell you I'm really, really sorry," she said backing up as he approached her. He placed a hand on either side of her head and trapped her against the door and stared into her eyes for a second before frowning.

"If I said it wasn't enough to apologize?" he asked.

"Then I'd ask what I could do to make it up to you," she said softly.

"Hm," he said before playing with some of the curls falling over her shoulder. "I guess you could start with why you ran away from me. It was confusing to me since all I was doing was removing that sugary confection from your skin."

"I didn't know if it was just your intention to just lick it off or you were trying something," she said watching him lift her hand back into view again. He examined it with a frown.

"You wiped it off, I wanted it bad," he said softly and her knees suddenly felt weak for some reason she couldn't fathom. He brought her fingers to his lips again and nibbled at her skin as if he could find the sugar she had wiped away by biting her gently. The small strangled noise that escaped her caught his attention and redirected it to her lips. "You ate some of it earlier, I wonder if it still lingers."

"Wha- wai…um," she said as his lips crashed into hers and quickly dominated them before plunging in with his tongue and searching thoroughly for any taste of the treat on her tongue or in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself close as she could before she kissed him back. Soon as she was breathless and he had searched every crevice he looked at her with a small smile.

"That tasted better," he said looking at her lips hungrily.

"Um, thank you," she nearly squeaked.

"You're welcome, now about me wanting you to come to my room about thirty minutes ago from the party. Are you wondering about anything?" he asked.

"Yes, why did you squeeze my behind?" she asked.

"Wait, you mean this," he said grabbing it again and smiling when she jumped in surprise and embarrassment. He almost laughed but the way her cheeks went red distracted him.

"Hm, I wonder if all humans look so pretty when they blush like you do," he said almost as if he shouldn't have said it out loud, like a thought said without thinking.

"I don't know," she said and he shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, you're the only one I like regardless," he said yawning to her surprise. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward his bed. She struggled but he put her over his shoulder and carried her there. Once there he climbed under the sheets with her, tucked her next to him and used her chest as his pillow.

"You remind me of a doll I once saw, it was comforting at the time," he murmured before promptly falling asleep with his arms around her and no way for her to escape. She tried for a few minutes but only managed to get into a more comfortable position before falling asleep herself. Somehow it didn't bother her that he was using her for comfort, because in the end she thought she was using him for the same reason.

In the morning Ulquiorra woke first, his head was clear, a minor headache, and a delicious scent pervading all around him was the first thing that he noticed. The next was that his pillow seemed to breathe and had a heartbeat. He opened his eyes to get an eye full of Orihime's chest, though covered was still disturbing him since he didn't remember how he got in that position at all. He got up calmly and thought over last night and everything that he remembered. Going to the party, actually making a joke, getting drunk, squeezing her ass-wait squeezing her what? He looked back to see that she had turned over and hugged his pillow to her chest giving him a perfect view of all her curves. He almost wanted to groan because he couldn't remember anything past propositioning her but since she still had her clothes on he thought nothing happened. 'Why does that thought disappoint me?' he thought as she seemed to wake as she realized that she was holding a pillow instead of him.

"Morning," she yawned though it was still dark and her body was programed to think it was still time to sleep.

"Woman, did anything unwanted happen to you last night?" he asked and she blinked at him confusedly.

"Um, not really," she said scratching her head as she thought back. "Just the licking-"

"The what?" he asked suddenly sitting next to her on the bed.

"The licking, you don't remember licking that whip cream off of my-"she said before he placed his hand over her mouth to stop the next words exiting her mouth.

"Point to what I licked, however if it's below your neck do not do so," he ordered. He nearly sighed in relief when she pointed to her hand. "Is that all?"

"You kissed me," she said softly. He watched her expression to see if that upset her in any way; it would be, unfortunate, if she was not comfortable around him. However she was smiling slightly and the slight blush on her cheeks suggest she wasn't uncomfortable or angry at him. He guessed that was good.

"So…nothing else happened woman?" he asked and she shook her head, believing that she was imagining the disappointed expression on his face for a second before it was expressionless again.

"That is good to know woman," then he looked at her in her ruffled pastry waitress costume and frowned. "Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"A little, I feel sticky because of the sugar still on my hands and I kept getting poked by something last night, I think a pin is still in this somewhere," she said sitting more comfortably on her knees and smoothing out her skirt. "I'll see you later, and remember to get rid of those sweets you brought in here, I don't think Las Noches can have ants but it's still messy to keep food in your room."

"Fine woman," he said after she stood and approached his door.

Once it opened however hell broke loose. Grimmjow and Nnoitora had both been planning on messing with Ulquiorra thinking there was a fifty-fifty chance of them catching him with a hangover. However when they saw a mussed Orihime walk out of his room running a hand through her hair to make it appear at least more tame on the way to her room, their mouths dropped open as she walked away with a smile and then they rushed into Ulquiorra's room to find him half naked and looking at mussed up as her.

"What the hell happened?" Grimmjow asked as Ulquiorra approached to kick them out again.

"None of your business," Ulquiorra said before slamming his door shut.

Of course Grimmjow and Nnoitora couldn't wait to go and gossip with their own dates from the previous night and then those girls went off and spread it more until it sounded like either Ulquiorra had held her hostage for a smut fest or Orihime was the perpetrator. Either way everyone thought they had done it without actual proof. Though no one dared approach either of them though, Ulquiorra was being unusually close to her and she seemed oblivious when others managed to catch her alone and tried to drag it out of her through sneakiness. It all came to a head at the next Espada meeting when Aizen himself looked at both of them with a half-smile on his face.

"So…what did you two get up too on Halloween after the party?" he asked as the others held their breath for the answer.

"Nothing Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra answered pinching her hip out of sight to keep her quiet.

"Really? Orihime?" Aizen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ulquiorra, why don't we just show them?" she asked.

"Not on the table!" Gin cried from behind Aizen.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked standing and dragging Ulquiorra up with her. "All we did was kiss once. He doesn't even remember, but I know he's been curious so I'll demonstrate."

She proceeded to pull him down by his collar and lay a good one on him. His eyes were wide open with everyone else's as she coaxed his tongue out of his mouth and into her own and kissed him for another minute thoroughly in front of everyone. With a wet smack she pulled back, licked her lips, and straightened her clothes before sitting down. Ulquiorra was stunned for a second before he sank back into his chair. Everyone else looked around shocked before Grimmjow disrupted the peace by leering at Orihime.

"Can you do that again in the costume you had on before?"

AN: That's the end, no more, no less. Hope you enjoyed! If you did please proceed to the review button.


End file.
